The Rebellion Begins
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Venjix has taken over the world, leaving only two cities for humanity. But he doesn't stop there. Kaylee needs a new team of Rangers to fight and win. But first they need to prove themselves.
1. RPM, Get In Gear

_Disclaimer: I do not own the recognisible characters. They belong to Disney._

_Author's Note: Just before RPM comes the tests. What tests? The RPm team was obviously hand chosen, so, I figured, why not show how. This is how the D-Green (D stands for Dark, because there will be two shades of green on Kaylee's team), Pink and Yellow Rangers. It also give you a little introduction to OC or reinvented characters._

_For those of you who hadn't picked up on it yet, Summer McKnight is the same Summer from the series. Faith and I had a what if moment, and it turned into Summer being Kira and Conner's daughter._

_Anyways, enjoy this fic. Five chapters of "fun" for the new Rangers._

* * *

At eighteen years old, Michael Bradley was fully aware of the dangers out in the real world. Sure he was fresh out of high school, which was the building that kept most teenagers sheltered from the real world, but this Thunder Ninja would spend his evenings watching the news with his parents. He knew that men and women alike were stalked on the street and attacked for no reason. He knew about the lies of the government.

But worst of all, he knew how teenage boys thought. After all, he was one.

"Hey!" Mike yelled, pushing a class-mate away from his cousin as he tried to make moves on her. "Go flirt with someone your own size!"

Summer looked up at her cousin, wondering what was going on in his head. _He did not just say that,_ she mentally sighed.

"Well, I would put the moves of Samantha, but she scares me," the boy laughed, playfully punching Mike in the shoulder. "You get it, right?"

"You mean my _other _cousin?" Mike frowned. The boy's eyes widened as he gently tapped Mike's shoulder, as if brushing off any trace that his hand was ever there. He then backed away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She's – uh... she's your cousin?" he asked.

"By law," Mike smirked, wrapping an arm around Summer's shoulders. The small blonde looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Dude, I'm totally sorry!" the boy said quickly, stumbling over his own feet as he ran away. "That's just... it's... okay... no... I'll just get on the bu-"

The boy dropped his books on the ground in his pathetic attempt to run away. He quickly picked them up and ran.

Summer looked up at her cousin and punched him in the shoulder. Mike frowned as he looked down at her, "What?"

"He was just about to give me his number!" she growled, stuffing her books in his arms. "You owe me a date."

"Isn't that illegal?" Mike laughed, but regretted it when Summer punched him again. She may not have taken after Kira, but her punches were just as deadly. "Ow. Damn kid. That one hurt."

"I'm two days younger. Does that not register in that cave you call a head?" Summer smirked. "Don't call me a kid."

"Alright, alright..." Mike laughed. He slid his bag off his shoulder and stuffed Summer's books inside. "So, where's the better looking you?"

"In the mirror," Summer smiled. "And I have no idea where Sam is. She said she was going to meet us in the front hall, but she's late... again."

"Who said I'm late?" Samantha, Summer's identical twin sister, laughed as she walked out of the principal's office, holding a letter addressed to Kira and Conner. "Emo-Barbie found a new way to ban music from this school, so I, once again, got to go on a lovely date with the dinosaur."

"Mom and Dad are going to kill you when they find out," Summer laughed, stealing the note from her sister and opening it.

"Hey!" Sam frowned, trying to get it back. "That's confidential!"

"So?" Summer asked, looking up at her sister. "When the hell has that stopped you?"

Sam thought for a moment, her eyes rolling up into her forehead as she did. "You're right. Wow, I almost turned into... Aunt Lily!" Sam froze up for a minute, lost in shock, before snapping out of it to grab her letter back. "Whoa, close call!"

"It's Zwopping time!"

The three teens looked down the hall and saw their youngest cousin coming towards them, carrying her pink bag over her shoulder. The strange part about Kira and Kaylee not being related by blood was that they had given birth to daughters, who looked like they could have been sisters. Hayden had the same blonde hair as her cousins, along with the blue eyes. But whereas Sam and Summer's hair was naturally curly, Hayden's was straight. The sixteen year old was also slightly smaller than average, forcing Mike to be protective of her as well. But his excuse: she was his real cousin.

"Hayden, for the last time, you did not get the Zwopping gene," Samantha laughed, shaking her head.

"I can still try," Hayden smiled. "After all, I did get dad's power, and some of my mom's. Who's to say I'm not the special child?"

Three hands shot up into the air as the eighteen year olds looked down at their cousin.

"Sorry Kiddo, you're nothing much," Summer laughed.

"Hey, why can you call her kiddo, but I can't call you kid?" Mike frowned.

"Um, she's two years younger than us!" Summer reminded the boy. "That qualifies as a kid."

"This kid isn't afraid to kick your asses!" Hayden frowned, looking up at all her cousins.

"That's only because your ass can heal!" Sam said. "Which would be awesome, but I don't want to see it... that's just... eww."

Michael looked up at the clock hanging off the side of the wall. "Three o'clock. Time to get some of Aunt Kaylee's yummy cookies."

All three girls exchanged looks as they followed their older cousin.

"Mike, you're not secretly three, are you?" Sam asked, slapping the Thunder Ninja on the back of the head.

"Nope, but my sister is."

"Elena's eight, stupid," Summer _gently_ reminded her cousin. "And in case you forgot, Jason's eleven, so you can't use him either."

"And, we're going to my house because my mom has some super secret mission for us," Hayden smiled. "But then again... last time she said that she made us test Uncle Blake's vegetable surprise."

Immediately, all four teens began gagging as they remembering the meal Blake had made for Kaylee.

"Dude, my dad was probably trying to kill your mom, Hay," Mike laughed. "He's still scared of her."

"He should be," Hayden smirked, "He stole Aunt Tori from my mom and unoed her duo. And worst of all, he didn't even try to fix her broken duo by adding another uno. He just left her unoed on the streets without her other uno."

"I hate it when you go all Kaylee speak on me," Mike frowned, reaching into his bag and pulling out a book with a green and yellow cover.

"Uno, page six in the Kaylee speak dictionary," Summer smiled, helping her cousin out. "If you don't know what it means by now, then you're hopeless."

"He'll always be hopeless," Sam smirked. "He was born that way. That's why he's too chicken shit to ask a girl to prom."

"Yeah!" Mike agreed, putting his face right in front of Summer's. "Wait... wait a... dude! Not cool!"

Sam pointed to her cousin as she looked over at her twin. "You see what I mean. If it were up to him to stop Venjix, the world as we know it would be destroyed."

"The world as we know it was destroyed," Summer frowned. "Three years ago. That's why Aunt Kaylee's been hiding from us and working on those morphers."

"I hope I get one," Hayden smiled. Her cousins looked over at her, giving her surprised looks.

"Do you really want to get in the way of big, bad and ugly?" Sam frowned, "Power Rangers? Seriously?"

"Hey, my mom was the all time legend! If I don't get Zwop, I wanna be a Ranger."

Sam slapped her hand to her forehead as she sighed. "Is it too late to sign up with Venjix?"

"Have a little faith, Sammy," Summer smiled. "I'm sure Hayden can kick robo-ass."

"What about me?" Mike asked. "If you remember, I took you all on, and won."

"Yeah, that wasn't fair." Sam frowned. "You had a motive."

"A sandwich," Summer laughed. "You kicked our asses, for a sandwich."

"That was a good sandwich," Mike recalled, rubbing his stomach as he started to drool.

"So a sandwich is worth more to you then our asses?" Sam glared at her cousin. Mike frowned at her, leaning close to make sure the people around couldn't hear him.

"Well, thanks to the Ninja Family bonding thing I can't hit on your asses, so yes, sandwich means the world to me, and you're asses are worth as much as a mule's."

"I've seen some mule's with valuable asses," Hayden laughed. "There's one in gold in the museum!"

"Did you just say we're an ass' ass?" Summer frowned, turning to the boy.

"No," Mike smiled. "I said you're worth as much as an ass' ass."

"You better sleep with one eye open, Bradley," Summer threatened. But due to the fact that she had to stand on her toes to make direct eye contact with him, the threat lost its value.

"I blame mom," Sam stated as her sister dropped back down to her regular height. "She just had to be short."

"Um, hello!" Hayden frowned. "At least you're dad reached six feet!"

"DOOMED!" Sam and Summer both teased, poking their cousin in the ribs.

-----The-Rebellion-Begins-----

"Mom! We're home!" Hayden called, dropping her bag by the door. She walked into the living room, with her cousins behind her, and saw her mother, her Aunt Kira and a group of strangers sitting on her couch. "And we're not alone?"

"Girls, take a seat," Kaylee smiled as the furious foursome, as they were still called, sat down on the ground, leaning on the coffee table for back support. Mike looked up at his aunt and crossed his arms.

"Do I look like a girl?" he frowned.

"Well, kinda," Kaylee smirked. Mike's jaw dropped as he gave his Aunt a hurt look. "Sorry kiddo."

"So, who are they?" Sam asked, pointing over her shoulder to the kids sitting on the couch. "And why is the ugly one sitting in my spot?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "They're the other team."

"Other team?" Mike frowned. "Aunt Kira, did my mom give you surfing lessons again? Did you hit your head on a rock? I told her not to put you on a surfboard, but she insists..."

"No, I didn't go surfing," Kira snapped, shutting her nephew up. "With Venjix having control over the world's communication, power and defence system via our city, we need a new team of Rangers."

"YES!" Mike smiled, pumping his fists in the air, nearly punching the twins as he did. "I always knew I was going to be a Ranger."

Samantha and Summer both punched Mike's sides, making him lower his hands.

"Sorry," he whispered. "The couch is a lot roomier."

He shot at glance at the four kids sitting on the couch, eyeing the one girl in his spot. His glare turned into a smile though when he realised she was cute. He turned back to his cousins and smiled.

"Dude, her ass is worth more than a sandwich!" he commented.

Kira looked over at Kaylee and frowned. Though she didn't know what Mike meant with his comment, she knew he was hitting on the girl indirectly. "He is so not Tori's kid."

"Unfortunately, he is," Kaylee groaned. "I was there when he," Kaylee made a popping noise with her mouth, "out. It's forever burned in my brain along with his parent's wedding day... oh, and the twin's birthday... that was loud."

It was Hayden's turn to look over at the kids on the couch. She counted them, stopping for a second when her eye caught the eye of the boy sitting in her spot.

"But mom," Hayden spoke up, turning back to her mother. "There are eight of us. I thought you said ranger teams usually only start off with a maximum of six people."

"Yes," Kaylee smiled. "That's why these guys are going to challenge you for the spandex."

"If this is a wedgie kinda suit, they can keep it," Hayden frowned.

"Kids, stand up," Kaylee ordered. The furious foursome and their opponents all stood up as Kaylee turned on her TV, showing off the RPM uniforms. "I have already chosen an RPM Red, Black and Blue, but I still need a few more Rangers before we challenge Venjix."

"Mom, there's two green suits," Hayden pointed out. "I know it's your colour, but seriously?"

"Mike and Nathanial are going to be competing for the darker one," Kaylee smiled, putting her hand on Nathanial's shoulder. Hayden looked over and realised her cousin was going to be fighting against her new crush.

_Oh shit,_ she thought.

"Hayden, you and Chloe are going to be competing for RPM Pink," Kira smiled, pointing to the only girl. Chloe was slightly taller than Hayden, and her appearance was the complete opposite. She had dark hair and dark brown eyes. She also wasn't as tiny as Hayden was. She wasn't overweight at all, but she had a bigger built than the sixteen year old.

"We're not going to fist fight, are we?" Hayden asked, only to remember her power. "Oh! No wait! Lets!"

"Hayden!" Kira scolded. "We're sending the eight off you out to the jungle. One team is going to be with me, and the other with Kaylee."

"Whichever team can work together and overcome the challenges will get to wear the Ranger suits." Kaylee continued.

"Why didn't you ask Ryan to join?" Samantha asked, realising Ryan Bradley, Hunter's son, wasn't a part of the group. She had other "cousins" as well, but the five of them were the oldest and at the right age for Power Rangers.

"I did, but Zack beat him and earned his spot with Nathan, Chloe and Alexander," Kaylee smiled. "Ryan's a little... well he's a mini Hunter."

"You do remember he's my cousin," Mike laughed.

"Yeah, but that because of Blake, so I don't give a damn," Kaylee smirked.

Walking over to the fireplace, Kaylee's expression changed back to serious as she finished explaining. "Just because you are two different teams, doesn't mean you can't work together. In the end, I might choose you for your teamwork, and not your victories."

Kaylee shot a quick look at Sam as she said this. "Remember, your enemy's enemy is your friend. Do _not_ underestimate your foes in this world. They can kill you."

"Except for Hayden," Summer smiled, grabbing her cousin's hand and snapping it in two. Kira looked away in disgust, trying to keep her lunch down. "They'll just keep beating her wondering why she won't die."

"Shut up!" Hayden frowned, shaking her broken hand to get it to heal faster.

"So, when do we leave?" Alex asked, looking over at the furious foursome and smirking menacingly. "Cause the faster we beat these pathetic kids, the fast I get to wear the RPM suits."

Kira frowned at the boy. "You do remember that those pathetic kids are my daughters?"

"Oh, I know," Alex said.

Kaylee grabbed Kira's arm, before the brunet injured Alex. "Alexander, Chloe, Zack and Nathan, you'll be on my team. Mike, Sam, Sum and Hayden, you'll be with Kira. Keep in mind, we can't help you. We're just observing you."

Kaylee reached into the fireplace, pulling out a brick. Hayden titled her head to the side as she watched her mother take the house apart, one brick at a time. Suddenly, there was a green glow as a portal opened.

"You have way too much time on your hands Aunt Kayl," Mike frowned. He protectively put his hands in front of his cousins as he took a step back.

"On the other side of this _not-an-invisaportal_ is the jungle where we'll be spending the next few days," Kaylee smiled. She looked over at Kira and nodded before disappearing into the portal.

"MOM!" Hayden yelled, stepping forward, hoping to stop her mom, but it was too late. She turned to Kira and frowned. "The hell did she zwop too?"

"The Jungle, did you not listen?" Kira smiled. She put her hands on Hayden's shoulder, then pushed the blonde into the portal. Once Hayden was gone, she turned to the seven other kids. "Who's next?"

"Did you just push Hayden into the green portal of doom?" Summer asked.

"Yeah!" Kira laughed. "She made a funny noise when she left. Wanna hear?"

Summer looked over at her sister, then walked up beside her mom. She looked over at the portal before her mother pushed her in.

"Wow, you guys are gullible," Kira laughed.

-----The-Rebellion-Begins-----

Once Kira appeared from the portal, Kaylee pulled out a set of walkie-talkies. She offered it to Kira, but Mike snatched it away.

"Awesome! Walkie-talkies!" he giggled. "Aunt Kaylee, can you hear me? Aunt Kaylee?"

Kaylee brought her talkie up to her mouth and frowned. "Hand it over." She said, her voice coming out of Mike's talkie.

"Aw, man," he frowned.

"Good job," Zack laughed. "You're totally fit to wear the RPM Green."

Nathanial turned to his friend and whacked him over the head. "Be nice," he frowned.

"Kira," Kaylee whispered, "Use this to tell me how the kids are doing. If all goes well, you'll get a yellow and I'll have my core Rangers."

Kira nodded, gathering her kids as she started her walk into the jungle.

About half a mile in, she grabbed her talkie from her bag and pushed the button.

"_Already?"_ Kaylee's voice came on the other end.

"You did tell my girls that only one of them was going to be RPM Yellow, right?" she asked.

"_No, you did."_

"Oh shit," Kira sighed, stuffing her talkie back into her bag.


	2. Love and Betrayal

Kira watched her group of kids as they tried to find a place to sleep. It didn't matter to her. She had brought her own tent to protect herself from the elements. She was just praying they would stop soon so she could curl up in her sleeping bag and pass out.

"Under the trees!" Sam frowned. "They'll protect us in case it rains!"

"No, there's a river not far from here," Mike argued, using his water powers to locate a water source. "If we make it there, we'll be able to take baths and drink."

"Eww, drink your pee water?" Hayden frowned.

"You did it when we were kids," Mike laughed, "In the tub."

"Never again!" Hayden yelled, putting her hands to her ears to block out her cousin.

Summer's head fell onto her sister's shoulder, telling Sam that her little sister was getting tired, and fast.

"Let's just stop here for now. We can walk to the river tomorrow morning. That way I don't have to drag heavy-weight over here." Sam smiled, pointing to her sister.

"I'm not heavy!" Summer frowned. "I weight the same as you!"

"Not asleep," Sam reminded her.

"Alright, fine," Mike groaned. "We'll sleep here."

"Hallelujah!" Hayden called out, throwing her hands up in the air. Her cousins watched as the dirt flew up around her. As the blonde slowly dropped to the ground, the dirt fell over her, coving her like a blanket. "Goodnight!"

And with that, the youngest was asleep.

"Curse you Ninjas," Summer growled, looking around at the trees. She found the perfect one and jumped up on the lowest branch. She sat down, with her back against the tree trunk and fell asleep.

"I'll sleep wherever you're not," Sam smirked. Mike smiled back at her as he sat down beside a rock. He rested his arms on it and put his head on top. Sam smiled at her cousin and looked around for somewhere to sleep. That's when she noticed her mother crawling into a tent.

"Mommy," she gently called out. Kira turned around in her tent and smiled softly.

"I'm not the one being tested, you are," she explained. "You might end up in the same situation as a Ranger and you have to know how to make the best of it. Find somewhere else to sleep."

Sam inwardly growled at her mother as she turned away. She noticed the ground under her feet was flat, so she decided to use it as a bed.

-----The-Rebellion-Begins-----

Sam woke up to a loud scream. She was forced to cover her ears as she looked around. Only two people could make that scream. Her mother... and her sister.

"HELP!" Summer called, dropping out of her tree and taking off into the forest. Looking up at the sky, she realised it was still dark, and Summer could easily get lost on her own.

"Summer!" she yelled, hoping that her voice could calm her sister. She stepped forward to run after her sister, but a figure jumped down from the same tree as Summer. Samantha couldn't make out what it was. All she could see were glowing red eyes as it slowly turned towards her. The glow grew slowly as the figure prepared to blast the older twin.

Suddenly, the figure was tackled to the ground.

"Get away from my cousin!" Hayden yelled, punching the figure. Sam ran up behind her cousin and finally made out what had attacked Summer.

"It's a robot!" she gasped. Other than her Uncle Mack, she had not met a single robot who did not want to kill her.

The robot's lasers were fully charged as a blast came up, hitting Hayden straight on. Samantha was thrown back from the energy waves, hitting her head on the tree. She shook it off and ran to her cousin's side.

"You okay?" she asked. Hayden had landed face down on the ground, unmoving. Sam rolled her over and saw a burn mark on Hayden's chest. Though the wound was slowly healing, she was still worried. "Hay, you conscious? Or are you going to be heavyweight?"

"Not... fat," Hayden coughed, opening her eyes. Sam smiled, pulling her cousin in a hug.

"I'll never get rid of you," she laughed.

"If you girls are done with your moment, we have a season to save!" Mike called, running into the forest. "Power of Thunder!"

A navy lightning bolt struck down from the sky as Mike held up a branch. The lighting hit the branch dead on, lighting a fire. Mike wasn't normally a thunder, but a few lessons from his father taught him enough to call upon lightning.

"Follow me!" he called to the girls. Sam helped her cousin up before rubbing her head. Hayden noticed and reached down to the ground for a rock. She found a sharp one and used it to cut her hand. Once the bleeding started, she put her hand to the back of Sam's head. Her blood soaked her cousin's head wound, quickly healing it.

"Thanks kiddo," Sam smiled.

The two girls ran after Mike, using the fire from his torch to find him. Another bolt of lightning shot down from the sky.

"Mike's probably trying to help Summer find us," Hayden yelled out, jumping over a log on the ground. Samantha nodded as she ran behind her cousin.

"Well he better be careful," Sam frowned. "I don't wanna be fried."

"Guys!" Mike called. "I found her!"

Hayden and Sam exchanged looks of relief before running towards his voice. They found their oldest cousin kneeling by a cave and looking in the small hole.

"She ran in there," he explained. "I can't fit inside though."

Sam dropped beside him, looking inside the cave. "Summer! It's okay! The robot's gone now!"

Kira stepped over a rock and leaned up against a tree, clutching the walkie-talkie in her hand as she watched the kids.

Though the kids couldn't see Summer, they heard her whimper in fear.

"How did you get in there anyways?" Mike frowned, noticing the rocks sticking out from the sides of the cave, making it almost impossible to get inside without getting hurt.

"Summer, the robot's gone," Sam repeated. "You can come out. I promise you, you're safe."

Samantha knew her sister was scared. She, Summer and Mike were only fifteen when Venjix took over, attacking with his army of robots. The robots destroyed their old home and forced them to move to Corinth City. Many cities had fallen to Venjix's army; their home town was one of them.

Though everyone had lost everything, Summer had lost a lot more. Her best friend from school had been attacked by the robots and had died. He tried to protect her from the army, but fell at their hands, in front of Summer.

For a year afterwards, Summer had been haunted by nightmares of the army returning to destroy Corinth city. Every night for a year, Conner would have to come into their room in the middle of the night, and crawl into bed with his youngest daughter, telling her that Corinth was safe, and nothing was going to hurt her.

"Summer," Hayden called. "I'll beat the shit out of the robot if it ever comes back, promise!"

"You're going to have to go in there and pull her out," Sam suggested, turning to Hayden.

"No!" Mike yelled, getting between Sam and Hayden. "I don't care if she can heal, we can't risk Summer getting hurt on her way out. I can find a way to break off the rocks so it's an easy exit."

Behind Mike's back, Hayden squeezed into the hole. She didn't feel the shark rocks digging into her skin, and she was thankful her powers decided to make her numb to this, instead of the blast. She rubbed her chest as she thought of the attack.

"Hayden, can you help me... Hayden?" she heard Mike's voice.

"In here!" Hayden called, laughing as her voice echoed in the tunnel.

"Damn it!" Mike yelled, his voice echoing in the cave. Hayden brought her hands up to her ears and frowned.

"My ears are still sensitive to pain!" she reminded the Thunder Ninja. "Or rather... were! Thanks Mike!"

"No problem, Hay," Mike whispered nervously.

Crawling over the final rock, which scratched up her stomach as she passed over it, Hayden reached Summer and smiled, sitting next to her.

"You're afraid of robots, and yet you make it in here no problem," she laughed. She was already bloody from her entrance, so she wiped her hand over her stomach, then touched one of Summer's cuts.

Thanks to her blood, she was temporarily allowed Summer to heal.

"Now," Hayden smiled, wrapping an arm around her cousin's shoulders. "Let's do that again!"

Suddenly, the sharp rocks along the wall and roof of the exploded as a rock landed just in front of the two girls.

"You idiot! What if that hit them?" Sam yelled.

"Girls?" Mike called into the cave. "You alive?"

"Covered in dirt!" Hayden called back, coughing as she looked over at Summer. "But we're fine."

Outside the cave, Mike turned, giving Sam his cocky smile.

"You're totally adopted," Sam sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. They helped the younger ones out of the cave, happy nothing worse had happened.

There was a rustle in the forest. Kira's who was still watching her kids, turned in its direction. She hadn't planned a second attack just yet. She brought the walkie-talkie close to her mouth, ready to call Kaylee in case something went wrong.

"We heard a scream," Nathan said as he walked out from the trees. Kira breathed a sigh of relief, knowing it was just Nathan. "I came to see if you guys were..."

Nathan stopped when he saw Hayden, holding Summer. The light from Mike's fire shone on her face.

"... hot," he continued. "I mean... alright... right?"

"We're fine," Hayden smiled, looking up at the boy. "And of course we're hot. We're in the freaking jungle!"

Nathan rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, um... we have a first aid kit back at our camp," he said. "Do guys need anything?"

"Thanks to Hayden, no," Mike smiled, tapping his cousin on the back. "But do you have water?"

"Aunt Tori would be ashamed," Sam laughed as Mike took a canteen from Nathan and gulped down the water.

"That was good," Mike said, wiping the water from his mouth before throwing the canteen into the dark forest. "Now leave us alone."

As Mike led the girls away, Hayden walked up to Nathan. "Sorry about Mike, he's a little protective. He gets that from his mom."

"No worries," Nathanial smiled. "We've got a bunch of water back at the camp. And I'm sure your Mom won't mind me helping your cousin."

"Just be sure tell her it's Tori's son and not Blake's," Hayden smirked. Nathan looked at her curiously. "It's a long story. Hell, it's older than you are."

Nathan laughed as Hayden stepped away to join her friends. He reached out before she got too far and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, if you want more water... there's a river not too far from here," Nathanial smiled. "Meet me here tomorrow and I'll show you where."

Hayden turned back to Nathan, biting her lower lip nervously. "Won't your friends get jealous?"

"Hey, we have to work together to earn the RPM position," Nathan reminded her. "And anyways, it won't be fair if we ever have to fight, and you guys are dehydrated."

"I'll meet you here at sunrise," Hayden smiled.

-----The-Rebellion-Begins-----

Hayden found Nathan, standing against a tree as he waited for her. The sun was just rising on the horizon, shining on Nathan's face. Hayden noticed a black eye that had not been there the night before.

"Did you hit your head on something?" she laughed. "Or rather, you're eye?"

Nathan frowned, bringing his hand up to his eye. "No... My sister found out about me helping you guys out. She's got a mean left hook."

"Sister?" Hayden frowned as Nathan led her further into the jungle. "Chloe's your sister? Oh, just wait until I tell Mike. He's going to FREAK!"

"I personally don't want our teams to fight," Nathan smiled. As he stepped over a log, and jumped down back on the path, he extended his hand to help Hayden down.

"So, why would Chloe be mad that you're helping us?" Hayden asked. "I'm guessing Zack and Alexander didn't want to lose their lead, but Chloe didn't seem like a bitch... no offense."

"None taken," Nathan laughed. "But my family's a bit... well, they're like a donkey's ass."

"An ass's ass," Hayden laughed, remember the joke between her and her cousins. "I'll look out for you guys then."

"Well, you don't have to look out for me," Nathan smiled, pushing away a few stray branches, revealing the river. "I promise I won't hurt you guys. I want to win the Green suit fair and square."

"Same here," Hayden smiled. "I need to sport the Pink one... for my sister."

A tear came to her eye, stopping Nathan from asking. Instead, he jumped into the water cupping the water in his hand and throwing it at her. Hayden screamed playfully as she followed him, jumping into the water.

From in the trees, Alex watched the sight below, growling as his cousin bonded with the blonde on the other team. Sure Kaylee had told them to work together, but that didn't mean he had to be all buddy-buddy with the small one.

Then again, this was a survival of the fittest, and if Hayden didn't pay attention to the dangers in her surroundings, then she wouldn't be fit to serve on the Ranger team. Alex was going to make sure Kaylee realised that her daughter was not the right person to wear RPM Pink.

But he was going to have to be subtle about it. If Kaylee found out he was plotting to bring the other team down, he would be kicked out for sure.

Though it was a nasty thing to do, Alex saw it as helping. If Hayden couldn't survive what he had planned for her, then she would never make it against Venjix and his army.

-----The-Rebellion-Begins-----

A few hours later, Kaylee was leading her team into a clearing, where the first battle was going to begin. Alex rolled his eyes as he followed the blonde. He already knew where they were going. He had tampered with the other team's challenge, hoping to knock out at least one of them.

Zack and Chloe were also in on the plan. Alex told them all about it when Kaylee wasn't around. They just needed to break the news to Nathan, so he could help out. They knew it was going to be hard, seeing as he had fallen for Hayden.

"We're here!" Kaylee smiled, hopping over to Kira.

"So, what do we do?" Chloe asked, seeing two dummies standing on a pole, sticking out of the ground.

"Beat that thing up," Kira said matter-of-factly.

"That's it?" Nathan laughed. "It's a fat scarecrow."

"Only one of you can attack it though," Kaylee smiled. "The others are going to be tied to that tree over there."

"The enemy has captured your team-mates. You're the only Ranger left. Their fate lies in your hands. If you beat the enemy, you and your friends get to walk off. But if you lose, you're obviously dead, and your friends are doomed to whatever fate Billy gives them," Kira continued.

"Billy?" Hayden frowned. She turned to her mother, knowing only Kaylee could give a scarecrow a name like that.

"What? He's got the glasses!" Kaylee laughed.

Kira rolled her eyes. "So far, Kaylee and I have been giving, and taking points from your teams. Fighting has cost you points and teamwork has given you some."

"My team has earned a total of twelve points," Kaylee smirked. "Working together six times, times two points every time."

The group of kids cheered, high-fiving each other in celebration.

"But they've also lost six. I had to take off one point every time you guys fought over something stupid."

"And my team has six as well," Kira smiled.

"If you're the first to beat the scarecrow and untie your friends, then you'll earn your team ten points."

"Kaylee and I will be the judges. You may not help your friends until we've told you that Billy's dead."

"Hayden, Summer, Sam and Mike," Kaylee called. "Choose one person from my team who will not be tied up."

"Same for my team, Alex, Zack, Chloe and Nathan." Kira smiled. "You have five minutes to talk. Make sure you choose someone who will help you win. Have no mercy for the other team. Venjix won't have any for you."

Kira and Kaylee turned their backs to the kids. In this game, anything was fair play.

Alex pulled his team into a huddle.

"Nathan, go examine the scarecrow," he told his cousin. "But listen in on their plans. When you know which one of us is going to fight, tell us so we can choose one of them."

Nathan nodded, breaking from the huddle and running to Billy.

"So who do we send?" Zack asked, knowing Alex had only sent Nathan away to keep him from hearing the plan.

"Hayden can heal, so it would be pointless to hurt her now," Alex thought out loud. "And that Summer kid seems pretty pissed off about the robot attack. She might end up destroying Billy before getting hurt."

"What about Mike?" Chloe suggested. "I don't like him."

"That's just 'cause he hit on you," Zack laughed.

"He called me a mule's ass!"

"He said you were worth more than a mule's ass."

"Guys, it's not going to be Mike. His rivalry with Nathan's going to knock him out," Alex yelled.

"So we send Sam out," Chloe smiled. "I'm with it. I've always hated twins."

Zack and Alex looked strangely at her. "And what are you and Nate? Brother and sister born freakishly close together?"

"Identical twins," Chloe frowned. "I hate identical twins. They freak me out!"

Nathan ran back to his team, joining the huddle. "They want to send you out, Alex."

"Alright... so then we should send..." Alex paused, pretending to think. "Sam."

"Why?" Nathan frowned.

"Hayden can heal, so it would be stupid to have her fight. She doesn't have to worry about hurting herself on the scarecrow. She'll fight full contact and beat that thing up before I can touch it."

"What about Mike?" Nathan asked.

"Too protective; he might unleash some inner strength and clobber the thing."

"Summer?"

"Hello! A scream that can destroy cities! I am not fighting beside that."

"Alright, Sam it is," Nathan smiled.

Kaylee and Kira called out for the two teams to come together. When they did, Alex and Mike stepped forward, telling the two mothers who they had chosen.

"Sam."

"Alex."

"Alright," Kaylee said. "Chloe, Nathan, Zack, come with me. I'll tie you to a tree."

Kaylee stopped in her tracks before bursting out in laughter. "That's a weird thing to say."

Kira rolled her eyes again. If this kept up, she was afraid her eyes were going to stay stuck in that one motion.

Kira waved her hand as Mike, Summer and Hayden followed.

A few minutes later, all six were tied to a tree. Kaylee and Kira stood by the two Billys, and Alex and Sam were ready to attack it.

"On the count of three, you beat the shit out of Billy," Kira announce. "One, two... three!"

Sam lunged for her Billy, only to jump back when its arm swiped at her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled.

"Oh yeah... it fights back," Kaylee laughed.

Sam groaned, while Alex just smiled. His plan was working better than expected.

As he fought his scarecrow, he kept glancing at Sam. She was making quick work of Billy and was getting closer and closer to her doom.

He knocked the head off his Billy, finally getting the all clear from Kaylee to help his team, when he heard Sam scream in pain.

"SAMMY!" Kira yelled, forgetting her role as mentor as her mother instincts took over. She ran over to her daughter's scarecrow and turned it off by snapping it in two. Looking up at Kaylee, the former green Ranger knew to stop the challenge.

"SAM!" Summer called once Kaylee untied her from the tree. She ran over to her mother and sister to get a better look at what had happened. When she looked down at Sam, she saw a knife was in her older sister's stomach. Years of watching Hayden regenerate helped her keep her breakfast down, as Kira rolled Sam onto her back.

Hayden reached for the knife her mother was holding, But Mike caught her hand and stopped her.

"You've bleed too much in these past two days," he told her. Though she could heal any injury, loss of blood was the one thing that could kill her. "Don't risk it, Hay."

Hayden looked up at her mother, begging her to allow her to help Sam, but Kaylee agreed with Mike.

"Sam'll be fine. I radioed Leanne already. She's on her way," Kaylee assured the sixteen year old.

"Who did it?" Summer yelled, walking over to the other group. She grabbed the head that Alex had kicked off and threw it at the team. "WHO THE HELL PLANTED THAT KNIFE!"

Kaylee quickly grabbed hold of her niece, holding her back. "Summer, you can't be sure they did it. It could have been an accident."

"It wasn't an accident!" Summer yelled, glaring daggers at the others.

"Nathan, do you know anything about the knife?" Kaylee asked. She knew the kids were troubled ones, the kind that could usually be found in detention or boot camp, but she knew Nathan was honest.

"I... I have no idea," Nathan answered honestly.

Summer didn't like the answer, but she accepted it. She walked back to her sister and sat next to her as they waited for Leanne to arrive. Kira had wrapped a bandage around the knife and the wound to keep it from moving, and to prevent any more blood loss.

"Just one drop, mom," Hayden begged.

"Hayden, I said no," Kaylee frowned. "Samantha will be fine. Worst comes to worst I'll give her mine. I still have the gem in me."

"Hayden, we won't let you guys get hurt," Kira said through tears.

"Yeah, this coming from the same people who told us things out here could kill us," Alex scoffed.

"We made this challenge!" Kira yelled. "This was ours. No one was supposed to get hurt!"

Kaylee put her hand on her friend's shoulder, calming Kira down.

"No one will be hurt," Leanne smiled as she appeared from the forest. She walked up to Samantha, who had been conscious the whole time.

Looking over the wound once, her smile widened. "Not too bad. This should be easy."

"Really?" Summer smiled.

"Yeah," Leanne smiled. "Looks like one of Kaylee's injuries from Ninja Storm."

As Leanne worked her magic on Sam, with Kira, Summer and Kaylee standing close by, Mike walked up to the other team, anger the only expression on his face.

"If I find out any of you tampered with Billy, I will kill you," he threatened. "No one messes with the girls and gets off scot-free."

"You think you're so tough," Alex laughed. "We're going to be the ones in the RPM suits. Face it. You're team of girls can't take on the computer army. One of them's afraid of robots!"

Mike shoved Alex into his team as he got ready to fight. Hayden and Nathan sensed it and put themselves between the two "leaders".

"This is pointless, Mike," Hayden said. "You beating the shit out of Alex isn't going to help anyone."

"Yeah, and you and Nathan hanging out is?" Mike frowned. "I know you left camp to meet up with him. I heard you at sunrise!"

Hayden took a breath. She looked up at her cousin. "We _all_ have to work together."

"I'm not working with people who stab Sam! No matter how much she and I butt heads!"

"We can't prove that they stabbed her. For all we know, it's a freak accident. Maybe one of the robots got to the challenge before we did and planted it there."

Mike backed down, realising his cousin was right. Though he would never tell Summer why he believed the others were innocent.

"Walk away, coward!" Alex called, tucking his hands under his armpits and flapping his arms like a chicken. "Run away with the little girl!"

"Drop it, Alex," Nathan frowned. "It's not worth it."

Alex smiled, watching until Mike and Hayden were out of earshot.

"She can't survive in a war against the robot army," he said. "Little Hayden would never make it passed round one."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked. "She's tough... they all are!"

"Listen to me, Nate," Alex smiled. "We've been out on the streets longer than they have. We've seen our fair share of fights and made it out. These kids are still sheltered by their mommies. Mike, Sam and Summer would die before they can even morph, and poor Hayden'll be tortured until she dies of old age! Do you really want that for her?"

Nathan shook his head. Alex had a point. If Hayden couldn't die... then she would be capture and tortured until she either died, or Venjix and his army let her go.

"It's not fair to them, but if we knock them all out now, they won't have to go through that. They'll be safe and sound in their homes, while we save this city, and the world! You can be her knight in shining green spandex."

"You did hurt Sam!" Nathan yelled, but found his mouth was quickly covered by his sister's hand.

"It's in her best interest," Chloe smiled.

"No way!" Nathan frowned. "I'm not doing that to Hayden... to any of them!"

"Alright... let them die as Rangers. Live with the guilt for the rest of your life," Alex turned to walk away, his cousins following him.

"Wait..." Nathan called.

A smile crossed Alex's lips before he turned back to Nathan. "Yes?"

"I'll do it... but only because I don't want Hayden to get hurt... and I want the green suit."

"Alright," Alex smiled, clapping his hands together. "We need you to play innocent. Make friends with Hayden. That way if she ever questions the attacks on her friends, you can steer her assumptions away from us."

"It's all to protect them," Chloe smiled. "She'll thank you one day."

"Imagine the green power!" Zack added, wrapping an arm around his cousin. "Isn't that worth a little betrayal? Why take Hayden, when all the girls in the city would want you?"

"When Sam's healed up, I'll ask Hayden if she wants to meet up at the river to discuss what happened today," Nathan smiled. "Plan your next attack while she's distracted."

-----The-Rebellion-Begins-----

As the day came to an end, Leanne finished up with Sam, and allowed her to go back to camp with her family. Kaylee took her usual group back to their chosen campsite.

Before they were split up, however, Nathan pulled Hayden aside, asking her out, like planned. Hayden had accepted, much to the dismay of Samantha and Mike.

Once they were home, Kira retreated into her tent, telling Samantha to call if she needed _anything_.

Samantha dropped her stuff and clutched her stomach as she walked over to her cousin.

"Are you really going to see him after what happened today?" she asked.

"He didn't do it!" Hayden tried to tell the blonde, but Samantha wouldn't hear it. She didn't trust the other kids. Their looks had told her not too. She had no idea what her mother and her Aunt saw in them, but it couldn't have been anything good.

"Who's to say he didn't?" Sam asked. "Who's to say he's not lying to you? Like Uncle Blake did to Aunt Tori? Like Trent did to my mom? Miratrix to Uncle Dax? It's not that uncommon Hayden! It could happen to you!"

"You're just sour because you let your guard down!" Hayden yelled. "You just can't admit that you made a mistake! It always has to be someone else's fault!"

"Hayden... even before this..." Sam pointed to her stomach. "I didn't trust them! Even when Nathan zwopped up to make sure we were fine... I didn't trust him. It's a feeling I have!"

"Well I trust him! It's a feeling I have!" Hayden yelled. "How do we know who's right?"

"By being careful," Sam frowned. "Don't hang out with him. I won't let you."

"_Don't_ tell me what to do," Hayden snapped. "You may have my sister's name, but you are not Samantha! Don't act like my older sister, because you're not her."

"This isn't about me being Samantha!" Sam groaned. "It's about you getting hurt."

"I can't get hurt!" Hayden frowned, reminding her cousin of her powers.

"Physically, no, but emotionally?" Sam took a breath, trying to calm herself before she blew her top. "Hayden, I don't care if he breaks your arm off, or attacks you with a knife, as weird as that sounds. I just don't want him to turn out evil!"

"He cares about me, okay?" Hayden sighed. "Apparently he's the only one around here who wants me to be happy!"

"I want you to be happy, Hay," Sam said, placing one of her hands on Hayden's shoulder, while the other cradled her stomach. "That's why I'm telling you to-"

"You're not my sister!" Hayden yelled. "You're not even really my cousin! You're not Samantha and you never will be!"

Sam screamed in frustration. She wanted to punch the lights out of the younger girl for not listening, but because her stomach was still hurting, she couldn't. So instead, she tried to settle with words.

She succeeded with words, but failed at using the right ones.

"You don't have a sister! She died! She never existed! She was just a little blob when Marah killed her! A blob can't be a sister! I'm the best you got, so deal with it!"

Quickly realising she had offended the young Brooks girl; Sam pulled her hand away and looked at Hayden apologetically.

"Hay... I didn't mean that... I know you love Sammy... even if she's gone. I... Hayden..."

"Save it," Hayden frowned, getting up and running into the forest.

Looking out from her tent, Kira grabbed a small notepad and a pen. She wrote something down on the paper, then threw her pen at her daughter. The pen hit the older twin in the head, forcing her to look at her mom.

"Ow!" she frowned. "What was that for?"

"Being an idiot," Kira sighed. "I'll go make sure she's okay."

"But, I thought you couldn't interfere," Sam smirked. "I should go-"

"You may be in training, Sammy, but Hayden's hurting because of you. I'm going to go fix it. You watch your cousin and sister while I'm gone."

Kira took off into the forest, in search for her niece. If anything happened to Hayden, outside of challenges of course, Kaylee would kill her. Why couldn't Kaylee and Dustin have had multiple kids like her and Tori? Then there would at least be a spare kid if Hayden did die.

Zack smiled, looking down at the other team's camp from a tree. Not only was Hayden gone, but Kira as well. She wouldn't be able to take points away from his team for what he was about to do.

And Kaylee would think an animal attacked her family, so she wouldn't take points off.

Looking down once again, Zack noticed that Summer had passed out in another tree. If he was quiet, she wouldn't have any idea what had happened.

And Mike wouldn't be around to tell anyone.

-----The-Rebellion-Begins-----

Hayden made her way to the river, running into Nate as he was filling up his canteen. She fell back, but he was there to catch her. As he steadied her, he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

Hayden shook her head, wiping away her tears with her sleeve. "No, I can't, remember?"

"Right," Nate smiled. "So, what brings you to the river, if you have two on your face?"

"My cousin's being a prick," Hayden frowned. "She says my dead sister isn't my sister... and she's acting like... like... she's acting like... Hartford."

Nate gasped, though he had no idea how that was an insult; he figured he could play along.

When he let out his breath, there was a long silence. With the sun setting, the temperature was getting cooler. He rubbed his arms to keep warm, and looked over at Hayden to see if she was cold as well, but she stood there.

"You're not cold?"

"No... am I supposed to be?" Hayden smirked. She knew the temperature had dropped, she was just teasing.

"You don't feel it, do you?" Nate asked.

"Slightly, but not enough to freeze."

"Lucky."

There was another silence. Nate took this time to gather up the courage to kiss the blonde before him. He put his hand on the back of her head, and slowly pulled her in.

When she didn't resist, he feel a horrible feeling in his stomach. She liked him... and he was betraying her.

"_It's all to protect them; she'll thank you one day."_

Chloe's words reminded him why he was hurting her, putting his nervous stomach at ease as his lips met hers.

"There you are!" Kira breathed, appearing from the forest, exhausted from her run. "Don't run off like that when you're pissed off! I was scared you were going lose a finger again!"

Hayden looked down at her hands and counted ten fingers. She showed her aunt and smiled.

It was then Kira noticed she was with a boy. And not just any boy, the cute one from the other team. If only he were twenty years older... Conner wouldn't stand a chance.

"Ohh," she smirked, stepping back into the forest. "I'll just leave you two... but not for long. Remember boy, I have eyes everywhere in this forest! Her pants, and her limbs, stay on! Got it!"

"Got it, Mrs. McKnight," Nate laughed, while Hayden rolled her eyes.

As Kira retreated back into the forest, she pulled out her walkie-talkie.

"Kaylee, you know Nate's away from camp, right?"

"_He... he is?"_

Kira slapped her hand to her forehead, groaning.

"_No... he went into his tent not too long ago, hasn't moved since!"_

"Well, he's here, with Hayden."

"'_Least they're bonding. Give them each two points."_

"That'll make up for Sam's stupidity," Kira laughed.

"_Hey! Zack's gone too!"_

"Kaylee, you're never watching my kids again!" Kira laughed.

"_Is he with you too?"_

"Nope. Haven't seen him since the challenge."

"_I'll keep a look out for him."_

Communication was turned off, and Kira had to take Hayden back to camp before she walked in on something she really didn't want to see.

"Alright, zip up 'dem flies and put your shirt back on. Time for Miss. Brooks to head back," Kira called, walking in on her niece and possible boyfriend.

"Aunt Kira!" Hayden groaned, blushing madly. "Do you have to do that every time I'm with a boy?"

"Yep," Kira smiled. "It's the only way I can make sure you stay a virgin forever! It's a Godmother's job."

"Just great," Hayden groaned. "See you later, Nate!"

"Bye, Hay!"

"AWW!" Kira cooed, pushing her niece down the path home. "You're already using nicknames! Soon you'll making out during challenges and... aww that'll be disgusting and cute!"

"AUNT KIRA!" Hayden yelled.

"The sound of embarrassment. I now know why Conner loved it so much," Kira smiled. She had done her job. Hayden was alive, her pants were still on, and she had fun.


	3. The Fight Goes On

_Author's Note: As of tomorrow I will be on vacation for five days. There will be absolutly no internet, so it will not be possible to update. This will be the last chapter before early next week._

_Enjoy._

* * *

"MOM!" Summer yelled, running into the forest when she heard her mother returning from getting Hayden. "MOM! MOM!"

Summer jumped out in front of the two, bumping into her mother. Kira caught her and held her, seeing as the girl was freaking out.

"What happened? You okay?" she asked. "If you got hurt then I chose the wrong kid to save!"

"Aunt Kira!" Hayden groaned.

"It's not me!" Summer frowned. "It's-"

"Sam?" Kira asked fearfully.

"Mike!"

"Oh shit! Tori's gonna kill me!" Kira frowned, she sprinted ahead, running back to the camp. When she got there, she saw her daughter sitting next to an unconscious, or dead, Mike.

She tossed her walkie-talkie to Sam as she kneeled next to her nephew.

"Mike... Mike can you hear me?" she called, gently slapping his cheek. "Stinky?"

"Um... what..." Mike whispered as he slowly came too. He tried sitting up before pain shot up from his ribs, forcing him to collapse on the ground once again. He clutched his ribs with his arms as his face twisted in pain.

Kira ripped off his shirt, exposing his chest. She found cuts, scrapes and bruised, all outlined with blood, but nothing more. Finding this odd, she put her hands on his ribs and slowly pushed down.

"BITCH!" Mike yelled, pushing his Aunt away and clutching his ribs again.

"That's Aunt Bitch to you," Kira said. "Sammy, radio Leanne and tell her to get her ass here fast! Ronny fast!"

Sam nodded, turning on the walkie-talkie and calling her Aunt. Summer and Hayden came out from the forest, Hayden holding her older cousin close.

"What happened?" Kira asked her daughter when they were in earshot. She didn't have the courage to leave Mike's side, even for a moment.

"I don't know..." Summer frowned. "I was sleeping, then I heard his yell. I jumped down from my tree and he was lying like he is now. I didn't want to move him. Sam told me to go get you."

"I bet it was Alex again," Sam growled, squeezing the walkie-talkie with her hands, "That kid's bad news."

"There... all... bad..."

"SHH!" Kira snapped, putting her index finger to her mouth, shushing the only boy in the area. "You focus on breathing, not blabbling!"

"But..."

"SHH!"

"Aunt..."

"SHH!"

-----The-Rebellion-Begins-----

After Leanne arrived to the camp, she started working on Michael. She had taken him into Kira's tent to get a better look at his ribs and had to give him sedatives and painkillers.

The girls were sitting just outside the door, listening to every curse word Leanne spoke as she fixed up the eighteen year old.

Kira had called Kaylee via walkie-talkie and met up with her long time friend by the river, the middle point between the two camps.

"Samantha thinks Alex attacked Mike," Kira said, playing with a stick in the dirt. "But Alex was with you, right?"

"Of course he was," Kaylee sighed. "He and Chloe were playing cards by the fire they started."

"And Nathan was behind us when Hayden and I left..." Kira thought out loud. "Zack was the only one missing."

"He wouldn't do it... would he?" Kaylee asked. "Sure, my kids are all little shits... but they wouldn't attack Mike and the girls."

"There's a lot at stake for them," Kira reminded the blonde. "Maybe... and I do mean maybe.... they are behind the attacks."

"You and I checked both Billys, right?" Kaylee asked. Kira nodded, sure of her answer. They had spent a good ten minutes of each scarecrow, testing it to make sure it was safe for the kids. "And the knife was inside... I'm pretty sure something that sharp wouldn't have been overlooked."

"Sammy was attacked... then Mike... can you talk to them. Don't let them know we think it's them... but warn them that if they are behind the attacks, they lose the challenge."

"Power Rangers never escalate a fight," Kaylee smiled. "They should know that."

-----The-Rebellion-Begins-----

Hayden stood against the tree, looking over at the tent Mike was in as her aunt walked out.

"He should be fine," Leanne smiled. "Just let him rest, and he can't do any heavy lifting for a while... and neither should you, Sam."

"Great, the two oldest can't do any heavy lifting... or any at all really," Sam groaned. "So that leaves us with little Summer and daredevil Hayden?"

Leanne laughed as she nodded.

"I wanted the yellow suit..." Sam smirked, wiping away a fake tear. Summer frowned and punched her sister's arm. "Sorry... but... yeah."

"I know," Summer sighed.

"Hey," a voice whispered in Hayden's ear, causing her to look over her shoulder. She spotted Nathan behind her, smiling. "What happened?"

"Mike was attacked by a moron," Hayden smiled, disappearing into the forest. "He'll be fine."

"That's good," Nate said. "I saw your aunt and mom talking and figured something was up."

Hayden looked up at Nathan and smiled. "Do you... you know... do you know who did it?"

"Did what?" Nathan asked.

"Attacked my cousin..."

"I don't know," Nate frowned, only half lying. He knew it was one of his friends that did the attack, but he had no idea which one it was. "But I swear, if I ever find the person, I would personally kick his ass!"

Hayden smiled, leaning into Nate and kissing his cheek. "Thanks."

Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into another kiss, this time, on the lips. Hayden was about to deepen it, when Kaylee walked up behind her, clearing her throat.

"If I wanted to see that, I would have stayed home," she said.

Hayden blushed as she pulled away, happy her back was facing her mother so she could hide her blush.

"Nathanial, I'll take you back to camp, I have to talk to you and the others," Kaylee smiled.

Nathan nodded as his stomach turned. From the few days he had known Kaylee, he knew she could smile through anything. Afraid she might have figured out what he and his cousins were up too, he bolted.

Finding this odd, Kaylee quickly ran after him. She caught up too him as he reached his camp and frowned. "The hell? No racing me unless I know we're racing!"

Nathan decided not to run anymore. He was home, with Chloe and Alex. Worst case scenario, they could all come up with a lie.

"Guys, we need to talk," Kaylee said. She looked around, as Alex and Chloe put down their cards, and noticed that Zack was still missing. "Where's the dork?"

"Up here!" Zack called, jumping down from a tree. "Must have dozed off."

Kaylee nodded as the teens formed a circle around her. Nathan's stomach started to hurt as he thought of what she was going to say.

"You guys know it's illegal to knock out the opponent, right?" Kaylee started. The four teens nodded. "A Ranger never escalates a fight. If you guys were behind the attacks, which I don't think you are... you would be disqualified."

"We know," all four teens smiled, hoping Kaylee didn't see through it. Though she was suspicious of the teens, she accepted it, promising herself to keep an eye on all of them.

-----The-Rebellion-Begins-----

Back at the other camp, Summer, Hayden and Samantha were sitting around the fire their mother made. She had been forced by Leanne to give up her tent for the night for Mike and Sam, seeing as she had a mat instead of hard ground. Needless to say, the challenges had been postponed until further notice.

"You've been dealing better with this robot thing," Sam smiled to her sister when she noticed Summer had her back exposed to the dark forest. Something she had not done since she was attacked by the robot.

"I can blow them up now," Summer said. "I just scream and they overload. It's pretty funny."

"You tested it out?" Sam smiled. "When? How? Why didn't I know? _How_ did I not know?"

"I didn't test it out," Summer laughed. "There's a reason why your laptop was mysteriously not working."

Sam growled at her sister. "You broke it?"

"Yeah..." Summer laughed. "I realised that the robots don't stand a chance against me... so I'm trying not to be scared."

As the twins talked, Hayden kept looking from one to the other. Even after sixteen years with them, she was still left in shock whenever they had conversations, just the two of them. "How is this not like talking to yourselves?" she asked.

"Because we know that the other person isn't us," Summer laughed.

"I still find it weird," Hayden smiled. She sat down on a log next to Summer.

"Talk to Nate at all?" Samantha asked, a little bitterly.

"Yes," Hayden answered, using the same tone. "He and I went into the forest, and guess what."

"He has no idea who attacked Mike, right?" Sam frowned. "I know. Of course he would say that!"

"Sam, be fair," Summer scolded. "He could be telling the truth."

"I don't trust his as far as I can throw him!" Sam yelled. "And at the moment, that's not far."

"I never understood that expression," Hayden sighed. "Why would you want to throw him?"

"Many reasons," Sam smirked, rubbing her hands together.

"Sam!" Summer frowned.

"What?" Sam asked. "Until I know for sure he's not behind the attacks, he's my little football."

"You're a bitch, you know that," Hayden frowned. "You don't give the guy a chance!"

"He hasn't given me a reason to trust him!"

"Oh, and Jeremy did?" Summer frowned, taking Hayden's side. As much as she didn't trust Nate, she still found it unfair that Sam wanted to kill him. Unlike her older sister, she didn't want to hurt him, just watch him carefully.

"Jeremy was a mistake," Sam said, through clenched teeth. "He was a bastard and I should have seen it."

"Why can't you just admit that you liked him just as much as I did?"

"He hurt you!" Sam yelled. "He made a fist, and punched you with it! I should have known he was a bastard from the moment you brought him home."

"You spent five minutes with the guy," Summer frowned. "There was nothing you can do!"

"I should have been looking out for you..." Sam sighed. "It's my job..."

"Stop," Summer cut her off as she jumped up. "You're fifteen minutes older, not fifteen years. I'm not the defenceless sister that needs protection day in and day out!"

"You can't look out for yourself!" Sam yelled back.

Hayden rolled her eyes as her hand found her forehead. "Not again... Sam, drop it before you piss someone else off!"

Kira, who had been trying to sleep not too far away, heard Hayden and grabbed her notepad. She flipped through the pages as realisation hit. If the fight with Summer continued, then Samantha would have argued with all her team-mates in the few days she had been in the forest. Between the bickering she always did with Mike, the fight she had with Hayden, and the one going on with Summer... maybe Sam wasn't ready to work on a team. At least, not with family.

She wrote her thoughts on paper before going back to bed.

"I..." Summer stopped. She glared at her sister, trying to hold in her scream. "I can't look out for myself? Next you're gonna say I don't deserve to be a Ranger!"

"Maybe you don't!" Sam spat. "You're innocent, Sum! Not everything is in black and white."

"Then why is Nathan?" Summer asked. "Why is he bad? Why isn't he's just trouble? What if you have him all wrong?"

"Why do you care?" Sam asked, almost as if begging for the fighting to stop. "He's just a random kid, who's not going to be RPM Green anyways! He's just in our lives for a few days!"

"I like him!" Hayden yelled, standing up. Summer put her hand on her shoulder and pushed her cousin back down onto the log, silently telling her this wasn't her fight.

"You're impossible to work with!" Summer yelled. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Better impossible than naive! At least I can spot evil."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Summer asked.

"_Oh no, that monster destroying the town is probably just confused. Maybe we should help him out,_" Sam said, using a high-pitched voice to let her sister know she was mocking her.

"I don't sound like that!"

"I know, you sound like me!" Sam frowned. "But if I used my voice you wouldn't know I was making fun of you!"

"I don't know how I put up with you," Summer sighed. "But I do know that I'm not putting up with this anymore. As soon as we leave this forest, I'm gone."

Summer walked over to her tree and climbed up. Sam watched her sister before turning her back.

"And she thinks I'm impossible," Sam mumbled. "She's the one hiding in a tree."


	4. How Could You?

A few days had gone by since Mike was attacked. Samantha's stomach had healed up nicely thanks to a little blood from Hayden, and Mike's ribs weren't anywhere near as sore as they were a few days prior.

Kira and Kaylee had decided to start the challenges again. Because they didn't want to risk hurting Mike and Sam, they created a challenge for two players.

Summer and Hayden would be the players for their team, and to even out the odds, Chloe and Nathan, the two youngest on the other team, would be playing against them.

In the clearing, the four possible Rangers stood, facing a large statue. Kaylee jumped out from behind it and smiled.

"Climb it," she told the four teens.

"Climb... Aunt Kaylee, that's easy!" Summer smiled.

"Hello, monkey children!" Hayden laughed, reminding her mother that both her and Summer were naturals at climbing trees. They had been climbing since their arms had the strength to lift their bodies up.

"I think there's more to it, babe," Nathanial smiled, looking over to his girlfriend. Much to Sam's dismay, Hayden and Nate had agreed on a date once they left the forest, regardless of the outcome of the contest. She still suspected the other teens for her injuries, and Mike's. And if she was right, this challenge was exactly what they had wanted the whole time. With her and Mike sitting out, the others only needed to win this to prove to Kira and Kaylee they had the Ranger instincts. None of them had gotten hurt in a challenge, or attacked. They had proven that they were fully aware of their surroundings.

"C'mon Hayden!" Sam cheered.

"And Summer!" Mike added, sneaking a glance at his cousin for forgetting her twin. Sam looked back at him and shrugged.

"We hate each other, plain and simple."

"So, what do we have to do?" Chloe asked, looking up at the statue. "Climb it while avoiding angry squirrels? Rabid raccoons?"

"You can't touch the statue," Kira said. She smiled when she noticed the kids staring at her as if she had grown a second head. "Yeah, you heard me. Both you and your partner must to make it to the top of the statue, without touching the sides."

"First team to the top wins," Kaylee smiled. "And this is the final challenge. If my team wins, you guys get to wear the Ranger suits."

"And if my team wins, we unfortunately have to verify out notes. If we find that you guys got along better at camp, worked as a team, and avoided danger to the best of your abilities, you win. But if the other team has more points... then because there was a tie in both challenges, they win."

"Do you understand?" Kaylee asked.

All eight teens nodded. Kaylee brought her whistle to her mouth and blew it before Kira could snatch it away. "READY, SET, GO!" she yelled quickly, running away from her friend.

The four teenagers in the challenge ran over to their statues, but stopped dead in their tracks before they reached it.

"How the fuck do we do this?" Hayden asked, looking over at Summer.

"Do you fly?" Summer asked.

Hayden glared at Summer. "Um, hello! Earth/water/samurai ninja! I got everything from the Wind Academy except Air! Stupid Uncle Shane refused to teach me."

"Right..." Summer frowned.

"What about you? You got Aunt Kira's scream... can't you Ptera yourself up there?" Hayden asked.

Summer shook her head sadly. "No..."

"Wait! AHA!"

-----The-Rebellion-Begins-----

Meanwhile, on their side of the challenge, Nathan and Chloe were progressing slowly to the top. Nathan had the smart idea of having Chloe climb up on his shoulders and have her pulled herself up to the top.

"Can you reach?" Nathanial asked, looking up at his twin as he held her feet, so she didn't fall.

"No!" Chloe snapped, jumping down and landing beside her brother. "These statues are too big!"

Nathan looked over at the statue, tilting his head to the side, hoping something would come to mind as he stared mindlessly. "Maybe it's a clue."

"Nathanial, it's a statue of a rock!" Chloe sighed. "I don't think it's a clue."

Chloe looked over at the girls on the other team. Maybe they could steal and idea from them. She made sure Kira and Kaylee didn't see her cheating.

"Look," Chloe smirked, turning her brother's attention to his girlfriend and her cousin. "Hayden's using her earth powers, from the Wind Ninja Academy, to climb her rock!"

Hayden summoned up some rocks from the ground, while Summer piled them up like stairs.

"Nate! Use your nature powers to bring the trees to life! They can give us a boost!" Chloe smirked.

Nathan's nature powers were the result of his many years of training at the Fire Ninja Academy. He, Chloe, Alex and Zack had been recruited by Kaylee from the Academy, so it was no surprise to them that Hayden had elemental powers.

"What are you going to do?" Nate asked. "I'm sure teamwork's going to count in the challenges too!"

"Slow them down," Chloe smirked. She flicked her hand towards her opponents as ice pellets were created from the water in the air.

"Chloe, they'll know it's you!" Nate whispered as he watched the ice fly towards Summer.

"No, Kaylee only knows about my Fire powers," Chloe smirked. "She'll never suspect that I have ice."

Before the ice pellets could hit Summer, a rock wall popped up from the ground in front of her, shielding her from the attack.

Hayden turned her head to her boyfriend and his sister. She used her powers to pick up the wall and threw it at the twins.

"Hayden!" Kaylee yelled.

"I saw you!" Hayden yelled to the two twins. "I saw you flick your hand towards Summer! You attacked her! You cheated."

"Hayden, it's not what it looks like!" Nathan said calmly, putting himself between the two girls.

"You were helping her!" Hayden pushed Nathan back into his sister.

"She did it on her own!"

"You didn't stop her!" Hayden yelled. "You tried hurting her to win this challenge!"

"Is it true?" Kaylee asked as she grabbed her daughter's arm, hoping to hold Hayden back.

"I didn't do anything!" Chloe frowned. "She's a nutcase!"

"HEY!" Kira yelled. "Daughter of a nutcase! But she has a point. Those ice pellets could only be created by one of you."

"Ice Ninja," Kaylee frowned. "There are four of you, who's got ice powers?"

No one spoke up.

"Speak up. Whoever attacked Summer is the only one whose going to be disqualified."

Still, no one spoke up. The four kids exchanged looks, before Alex stepped forward.

"We didn't do it," he said. "How can you be sure it wasn't Mike or Samantha?"

"Is he an idiot?" Kaylee asked, looking over at Kira. When Kira shrugged, she looked back at Alex. "Are you an idiot?"

"No... but if none of us did it, then it has to be one of them," Alex explained, as if it was plain and simple.

"He's a liar," Samantha yelled. "I knew you guys were behind the attacks. This just proves it."

"The knife in Billy... the attack on Mike... Kaylee, it does make sense. We inspected the scarecrows before the challenge, and Tori stayed by them while we were at camp. She would have alerted us if a robot planted the knife."

"Mom's here?" Mike asked, looking around. "Mom? Hello! Mom!"

"Shh, she's a ninja!" Kaylee hushed.

"But if Tori was watching the Billies while you were gone, how would Alex be able to plant the knife?" Nathan asked.

"Alex? Why would he..." Hayden paused, looking over at Nathanial. "Why would you name him?"

"I'm... um... I'm um... you know. I'm just saying," Nathan said. "That's not important..."

"Alex was gone when I got back from setting up the challenge," Kaylee pointed out.

"I was fishing!" Alex reminded her.

"You came back empty handed, no fish, no bait, and no rod."

Hayden started to tear up as she continued to look over at Nathan. "You lied to me!"

"No I didn't!" Nathan said, pulling Hayden into a hug.

"And..." Kira added. "You said Zack wasn't at camp, seconds before Mike was attacked!"

"He was!" Kaylee remembered. "Only Chloe and Alex were with me."

"Wait a minute!" Mike yelled as he rubbed his temples. "Before Leanne drugged me... when I was with Aunt Kira... I tried to tell her something! I completely forgot about it until now!"

"Spill oldie!" Samantha smiled, hoping this was going to prove her point.

"IT WAS YOU!" Mike yelled, pointing to Zack. "I remember seeing your face in the trees when I was attacked.

"Zack, you're out," Kaylee frowned. She hated having to disqualify the kid, but he had gone way beyond the lines.

"What?" Zack yelled. "But... it wasn't even my idea! I was just following orders!"

"Whose orders?" Kaylee asked.

"Alex!" Zack replied honestly. He had already gone down; he figured it wasn't going to be long before his mentor put two and two together. She may have been blonde, but she was anything but stupid.

"What did Alex do?"

"He..." Zack looked over at his leader, only to receive a disappointed look. "He put the knife in Billy. He's been the leader behind all our attacks."

"Blabber mouth," Alex muttered, slapping his cousin over the head. "You couldn't hold your tongue! Idiot!"

"Alright, Zack, Alex, Chloe, you're all out!" Kaylee yelled. "How did you think you could get away with this?"

"Because they're stupid," Samantha frowned. "No offense Aunt Kaylee, but you must have been out of your mind to think these kids could save the world. They're pathetic."

Kira elbowed her daughter in her stomach, causing Sam some pain. The young blonde winced as she looked up at her mother.

Alex looked over at Nathanial and noticed his cousin was silently begging him to keep his mouth shut. He knew how much Nathan liked Hayden, and normally he wouldn't dare ruin his chance at love. But after his little slip, he figured he had the right to tell.

"At least I didn't pretend to love your daughter," he said. "At least I didn't tell her I wasn't to blame, all while plotting to kill her cousins."

"So, you were a part of this?" Hayden asked, stepping away Nathan as Mike held her close. "All this time, you used me to keep me from finding out you and your cousins were behind the attacks."

"Hayden, I didn't want to at first! I was against it! They approached me with the deal!" Nathan tried to explain. "They told me that if you couldn't die, and if you and the other Rangers failed, you would be tortured endlessly. I didn't want you to go through that... so I thought that I could protect you if I took your place."

"That's a bunch of Bullzwop!" Mike yelled. "You just wanted to wear the green suit! You never once thought about her well being."

"I did!" Nathan yelled back. "I swear I did!"

"If you did, you wouldn't have attacked my cousins," Hayden sighed. "I can't trust you."

Nathanial approached Hayden, taking her hands in his as he got down on his knees. "I swear Hayden, this was all for you. I wish we didn't have to be so physical about this... but it was the only thing we could think of... you have to under-"

A swift punch to the face cut Nathan off as he fell back, holding his nose. He looked up at his attacker and saw Kaylee, flexing her hand as she looked down at him in disgust.

"I've been to hell and back in my years as a Ranger. I've seen betrayal, broken hearts and death too many times. Even though it's all been attacks on me, or my sisters, I never once thought I could be hurt this much. But the second you thought about betraying my daughter, for your own gain, the second you thought about hurting my family, my flesh and blood... you not only crossed a huge line... but you broke – no, you destroyed it."

Hoping to calm the blonde down, Kira put her hand on Kaylee's shoulder. But the former green Ranger shrugged it off.

"You will never wear RPM green. As long as I live, I will make sure you come nowhere near my nieces, my nephew and my daughter," Kaylee growled. "Now get out of here... ALL OF YOU!"

Knowing the power Kaylee had, the four teens bolted into the forest, looking for the portal home.

Kaylee turned around, looking at her daughter once the teens were gone. She pulled Hayden away from Mike and held her.

"You really liked him, didn't you?" she asked.

"He's just a boy," Hayden said, trying to sound unaffected by what had just happened. "There'll be more."

"It's okay to admit that you were wrong," Sam smiled softly. "It's not like I expected you to believe me when I told you the man you li... loved, was a jackass. I just wanted to warn you... so that when this happened, you wouldn't be too upset."

Hayden smiled at her cousin as she wiped away a few stray tears with her sleeve. "Well, you did a horrible job."

"Yeah, I know," Sam laughed. "I kinda suck at that whole looking out for the little sister thing. Just ask Summer. She knows all about it."

Sam turned to her twin and smiled, hoping to get so much as a nod of acceptance. Summer just looked at her, before turning away.

"Well, I don't know about you. But after all this bad news, I think some good news is in order," Kira smiled. "You guys win the positions of RPM Rangers. And not because the other team ran off."

"Then... how?" Mike asked.

"You survived," Kira smiled, wrapping her arm around her nephew. "These situations planned or not, are a lot like what you're going to have to deal with when you're a Power Ranger. That's why we brought you out here. We always knew you had it in you, we just wanted to make sure you were ready."

"Tomorrow, I'll hand you your morphers," Kaylee smiled. "Just take tonight to get over today's events."

Kaylee squeezed Hayden gently, knowing the young girl was going to need emotional support. If Sam was right about the way Hayden felt about Nathan, then Kaylee was going to be up all night eating ice-cream and being a life-sized tissue, or as she liked to call it, snot catcher.


	5. Only Room for Three

"How could I have missed that?" Tori asked as she sat in front of the computer, rubbing her eyes after spending hours watching the screen. When she heard Alex, Zack, Chloe and Nathanial had been disqualified from the challenges, she made sure the assumptions her sisters had made were true.

Tori had been working behind the scenes throughout the whole challenge. On the first night, when the robot escaped Sam, Mike and Hayden, she had tracked it down and destroyed it. She looked over the scarecrows when Kira and Kaylee were back at camp, and she had been the one to contact Leanne when Sam and Mike got hurt. She knew everything that had gone on in the forest.

"He's a nature Ninja," Kelly smiled, handing the blonde a cup of coffee. "He probably disguised himself as a bush... or a tree... oh, or a stick."

Tori looked up at the red head. "Not helping."

"I know... but Kaylee was right to kick those kids out. They did our family wrong. If they had been working for me, there asses would be gone long before they could take their first step in the other direction."

"Dustin's taking it hard though," Tori sighed. "After hearing what Nathanial did to Hayden, he wants to kill the boy. He's sworn to check all the boys she likes."

"Isn't that his job?" Kelly laughed. "I mean, RJ's always making sure he knows who Hannah's dating."

"No, it's not just dating," Tori said. "Anyone she likes. If she so much as looks at a boy, he'll bring up police records on the guy!"

"Ouch... better not get on his bad side."

"Or any really," Tori laughed.

There was a knock at the door as Kaylee walked in. "Um, as much as I love having all four of my "older sisters" under the same roof... can we hurry this up so you can go home and not tease me! I'm tired of finding my new toothbrushes in the toilet!"

Tori bit her lower lip as she tried to hide her smirk behind her coffee mug. "What idiot would do that?"

"Maybe the red, redheaded sister," Kaylee smiled, looking over at Kelly. "Or maybe the dark red head... or the brunette... or maybe it's my only _real_ sister!"

"At least I didn't flush it!" Tori laughed.

"You're forty one, for God's sake!" Kaylee groaned. "Grow up!"

"Look who's talking," Tori laughed.

"Yeah, but I'll always be the young one," Kaylee smirked.

"Still an oldie in my books," Tori smiled.

"I'm the youngest... how am I the oldie?"

"I don't know, but you are!"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Alright, Tori, you owe Kaylee fifty dollars for the toothbrushes you 'dropped' in the toilet, and Kaylee, just accept the fact that your older sister is calling you an oldie."

"Meh," Kaylee shrugged. "I don't care what she does."

"Why?"

"Because I have her wallet," Kaylee pulled her hand out from behind her back as Tori's hand flew to her back pocket, where her wallet had been seconds before it appeared in Kaylee's hand.

"How did you?"

"Shh, I'm a Ninja!"

There was a loud _Zwop_before a cloud of green smoke appeared where the blonde had been standing.

"Zwopping and Kaylee is still a bad combination," Tori groaned.

"I think it's funny," Kelly laughed.

"Oh, it's funny," Tori agreed. "Until you learn that I was holding your bank card, and your birthday money in the wallet she just stole."

"Son of a bitch!"

-----The-Rebellion-Begins-----

The four teens stood in a line, facing Kaylee as she held three morphers in her hands. They all noticed a missing morpher, but figured she was hiding Hayden's somewhere. All the morphers were identical, except for colour.

"Mike, congratulations," Kaylee smiled, handing him the green morpher. "You are my first ever successor... unless you count Bridge, but he was there with us in Operation Overdrive, and he was red because he had already been promoted from green, so when I met him he was already green, and I still came after him. But time wise, he's my actual successor... so wait... I lied... or... did I?"

Kaylee looked over at Leanne. The woman had a PhD in everything; surely she would know the answer.

"Um... no?"

"Whatever, we won't count him cause he's confusing," Kaylee laughed, handing her nephew him morpher.

Mike took the morpher and looked over at his mom, flashing her a smile. Tori smiled back and watched as he played with the green morpher, and came close to dropping it.

"He's got thumbs from both you, and Blake," Kelly laughed. "He dropped Hannah a few months ago. He was lucky she landed on the couch and yelled out _AGAIN!_"

Tori frowned at her son. Leave it to Mike to play fight with a fourteen year old, and come close to giving her a concussion.

Kaylee moved to the next teen in line, which was Summer. "Congrats, brat," she smiled. "You've earned the RPM yellow tracker, just like your mom... sorta."

Summer smiled before sticking her tongue out at Sam. Samantha just laughed, reaching around Hayden to poke her sister in the ribs. Unfortunately, Summer wasn't ready for it, and let her scream get the best of her.

"Sorry guys!" Sam and Summer both apologized as everyone held their ears. "Our bad!"

"I will never be able to hear again!" Kaylee yelled, rubbing her ears.

"WHAT?" Mike asked.

"What did you say about my butt?" Kaylee asked, obviously she didn't hear him.

"You want a mutt?"

Kira, being the only one who wasn't affected by the sonic scream, hit her head with her hand and sighed. "I'm not _actually_ related to any of them. I can easily burn the legal papers if this doesn't work out."

Kaylee shook her head as the ringing in her ears faded. "Much better."

She walked over to Hayden, holding out a pink morpher. Hayden reached to take it, but Kaylee pulled away, remembering what Nathan had said:

"_If you and the other Rangers failed, you would be tortured endlessly"_

"Mom?" Hayden asked, looking up at her mother. Kaylee turned to Dustin, hoping he would understand her. Hayden noticed the look of fear on both her parents' faces and groaned. "I'll be fine! Honest! Just give it to me!"

Hayden jumped up to grab the morpher, but Kaylee tossed it over to Dustin.

"You two are evil... pure evil!" Hayden groaned.

"Be careful out there sweetie," Dustin smiled as he handed his daughter RPM Pink's tracker. He kissed the top of her head. "Promise?"

"I promise, dad," Hayden smiled. "Cross my duck and hope to zwip."

"Rangers," Kaylee called, opening the front door as two teenage boys walked in. "Meet RPM Blue, Black and Red. Flynn, Marcus and his brother Scott will be you team-mates. You will work together to take down Venjix and his army. Don't let me down."

"And now you look good doing it!" RJ laughed, quoting himself as he walked in behind his wife.

"Wait... I don't have a morpher," Sam frowned, noticing her Aunt had left her out.

Kaylee looked over at Kira sadly. "Unfortunately we only have three positions."

"So after everything I've been through, I'm the only one to _not_ become a Ranger?"

"It's not that," Kaylee started. "Kira and I have noticed that you don't work well with your sister and cousins."

"That's fine," Sam frowned. "I get it. Little Summer gets everything and I get left out. It's always like that for me."

"Sammy..." Summer sighed. "I don't get –"

"Save it," Sam headed for the door, grabbing her mother's car keys as she did. "You could have at least told me about it, mom. Had I have known... you know what. I don't want to see any of you! NEVER!"

Sam slammed the door behind her before Kira and the others heard her start the car and take off.

Conner walked into the living room, where the small ceremony had been held, holding half a sandwich in his hand, and the other half in his mouth.

"Mid Mammy just heave?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Took off, with our car," Kira sighed. "Hopefully she's going home."

"Or to Hunter's place... I never liked that guy," Conner growled.

"You liked him until I did," Kira laughed.

"And until Sammy liked Ryan," Summer teased, even though Sam wasn't there to hear it. She held her morpher as she grabbed Kaylee's keys. "I'll see if I can find her. Maybe I can explain it to her."

"Yeah, and I'll go with you. She might want to kill someone," Hayden laughed.

"And I'll... I'll just tag along because I don't want to be left alone with our parents. Scott, Flynn, Marcus you wanna come?" Mike asked.

"Sure," the three boys smiled.

"Full car! I drive!" Hayden called out, snatching the keys from her cousin. Once she was out the door, Summer turned to Dustin.

"How does that work?" she asked.

"She can only drive if there are people in the car who can be killed," Dustin laughed. "We let her go alone once..."

He shuddered at the memory. "Stay in the car with her at all times and remind her that you five can die!" he called out as the teens ran out.

* * *

_Author's Note: Alright, so next up is RPM, but I have a little explaining to do._

_The Rangers go and find Sammy in NewTech and figure out she's now going to live with Hunter and his son Ryan._

_When Hayden, Mike and Summer try to make amends with Samantha, she turns her back on them. She feels betrayed by Summer and angry at Mike and Hayden for taking her side._

_Samantha stays to live with Hunter and Ryan until Kira comes to her door. Kira's now Commander of SPD and needs a Yellow Ranger for her new team, which consists of Bridge (red), Z (blue) and Drew Newman (green)._

_Samantha accepts and now both remaining cities have a team of Rangers to protect it. NewTech has their second version of the SPD team to fight off Morgana, who has sided with Venjix, and Corinth has the RPM team to fight of the main threat, Venjix._

_Hope this will help explains things. Faith is responsible for writing the tale of the SPD 2 team, but until further notice all her stories are on haitus, so this is just a little filler until she decides to come back, if she ever does._

_Lily_


End file.
